


The Boys

by lolz



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, I will add tags as I go, Multi, Relationship(s), Time Travel, badass shadow, basically all of them - Freeform, cute silver, cute sonic, fast sonic, ike human no human ya know?, inspiered by marioc and sonic winter olymic games, kind of, knuckles is awesome, possesive shadow, shadow manipulator shadow, strong knuckles, thats hard to say fast, there human, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolz/pseuds/lolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sonic is a (magically) fast runner who goes back to school after staying with his brother for a year. he is just the cute ,blushing, virgin to the school.</p><p>shadow is the bad boy of the school who always seems to just appear.he is 'best friends' with knuckles and silver.</p><p>Knuckles 'Knuckle' is the captain of every single team besides running in and around the school.</p><p>silver is the guy who's always late or early,never in between with a reputation for being the good bad boy. he is after all class president and valedictorian. </p><p>The New Boy. The Bad Boy. The Sporty Boy. and, The Good Boy.</p><p>what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story with these characters and im just going to see where it takes me :) i hope you enjoy.

before i start i would like to say that chaosark on tumblr gave me a deeper storyline for this story and i would like to thank them for taking there time to help little ol' me. and so on we go. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[sonic ](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/17911804/thumb.jpg)sighed getting up from bed. his brother had made it very clear that he would not be driven to school today so unless he wanted to walk at 7:30,which he did not,he would have to get the bus full of hormonal teens who glare at you. he quickly got [dressed](http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/166054366/id/QPy1yvMc5RGYBM5WGhGRpA/size/l.jpg) in a ripped pair of jeans,runners and a jumper. he he put on his flower crown he had made last night and put in his piercings. he didn't get a load like his brother he only got a few cute ones that he could put his flower bud studs into. he then put one of his studs on the opposite ear and put on a ring,grabbing his phone. he giggled at the cover his brother had gotten him for winning a community prize for being helpful. he grabbed his bag that was really pretty and baby blue and had pretty little flowers on it.

 

he ran out of the house with a yogurt bar in his hand. he was late he knew. he was always late for important things it seemed. he quickly got his information from the front desk and made his way through the school ignoring the sneers people threw at him. 

 

''hey pretty boy'' a tall guy chuckled with his friends ''why don't you show us that nice ass of yours,come on now don't hide that little tasty treat with your jumper.'' the group howled while sonic stared at them.

 

''why would i want to show my bum to a couple of uncultured swine who have better things to do with there time then pick on the new kid?'' he questioned feeling a bit bad for being so rude. the guys stopped laughing and seemed to be thinking really hard about it.

a really cuggly [looking guy](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/34612984/large.jpg) wearing what seemed to be a tracksuit [uniform](http://www.polyvore.com/knuckles/set?id=166071652) came up next to sonic wrapping an arm around him.

''and that my dear delinquents is the sound of you having your ass handed to you by a 'faggot' boy'' he chuckled,surprising sonic with his warm voice. the guys left throwing insults over there shoulders leaving sonic and the nice warm boy alone in the hallway.

 

''hey im knuckles'' the red haired boy said sticking out his hand. silver shuck it quickly and murmured ''i'm sonic'' before the bell rang and he darted off to find his hiding locker. 


End file.
